


Owned

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [46]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering the Kink Bingo prompt: chastity device</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



Ezri knelt on the cool tile floor, her hands clasped in her lap, her head bowed respectfully. The heavy weight of the leather cuffs on her wrists and the ringed collar at her neck served as a reminder that she belonged to The Intendant now, heart and body. She waited for a command from her mistress, some way she could serve her. The Intendant did not like to be questioned or rushed, she would tell Ezri why she had been summoned to this chamber in due time. To ask out of turn would displease her mistress and earn Ezri a harsh and unpleasant punishment.

The Intendant lounged on a cushioned chaise, reading over documents. She had been frowning at the screen when Ezri appeared in the chamber, and had carelessly pointed her to a spot on the floor not far from the foot of her chaise. There was a heavy sigh of irritation and then a loud clatter as the datapad The Intendant had been reading was dropped to the tabletop beside the chaise.

A moment later, Ezri saw the tips of The Intendant’s boots appear before her. A hand firmly clasped Ezri’s chin and brought her face up. Her mistress looked quite cross. “I need to leave for a time. You will remain here.”

Ezri felt an overwhelming disappointment. It was too soon to be apart from her mistress, their relationship was so new. She couldn’t help it, her lower lip jutted out as she began to pout. She knew better than to beg to be allowed to accompany her mistress. A sharp slap snapped her back to her senses. “I don’t want any nonsense from you about it. It has to be this way. You will neither sulk nor pout about it.”

“Yes, Intendant. I’m sorry,” Ezri whispered.

“Yes. You should be.” Releasing Ezri’s face, The Intendant went over to the table beside the chaise and lifted the lid of a box Ezri had not previously noticed was there. The Intendant withdrew what seemed to be a black belt of some kind. She walked back to Ezri. “Stand up and take off these trousers.” She slapped Ezri’s hip as she stood.

She quickly got to her feet and wriggled her way out of her leather trousers and her undergarment, kicking them aside with the toe of one foot. She kept her gaze focused on an ornament on the wall over the chaise. Maintaining eye contact without orders to do so was another way to earn the ire of her mistress. The Intendant wrapped a belt made of some kind of elasticized plastique as wide across as her palm around Ezri’s waist. “Open your legs,” she ordered. Obediently, Ezri took a step out to spread her thighs. A cold piece of metal was pressed against her sex. She heard a metallic snap as magnetic locks engaged, the jolt caused her to jerk forward slightly, catching her balance just before she would have toppled.

Belts leading from the metal between her legs were joined to the belt around her waist with a loud snap of magna-clasps. The Intendant stood back, surveyed the apparatus and nodded in satisfaction. “That will do nicely,” she declared smugly.

“Intendant?” Ezri asked, looking down at herself and wondering what was going on.

“You are my property. This is my way of ensuring that you remain that way. No one, including you, may touch you intimately without my permission. The device has an embedded cleaning unit. I’m told the solution may cause burning and numbness, do not be alarmed by it. You may void your bladder as usual, there is a hole made for the purpose.”

Ezri had heard of such devices, but had never expected to be locked into one. Resisting the urge to touch the cold metal now nestled between her thighs, she looked up at The Intendant and gave her a wavering smile. “Thank you for protecting me, Intendant.”

It was the correct thing to say. The Intendant smiled for the first time since Ezri had entered the chamber. She stepped forward and clasped Ezri’s head and tilted it forward, placing an indulgent kiss on her forehead before dropping her hands to Ezri’s shoulders and urging her back to her knees.

“Do not try to remove or tamper with the device. It has an internal security system. Only I can remove it. In the event of an emergency, the guardian I have left the key code with may open the locks without any harm coming to you. The guardian will contact you if the need arises, I will not have you begging for release and pestering the man.”

“Yes, Intendant.” Ezri bowed her head and smiled as she wriggled a little bit to get the device to settle into place. She wouldn’t beg to get out of this. She felt very... owned. And that made her happy.

 

The End


End file.
